Goat
Goats are a type of quadrupedal livestock animal that are raised domestically by humans for a number of different purposes. In the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]], there exist both domesticated goats and wild goats that have mutated into monstrous forms and which will pursue attack anyone who encounters them. Story The party encounters goats on the Chorus Plains while trying to make their way to Forte City. A group of three goats, two white and one black, block a bridge to another area and will not let the party pass. Beat suggests that the party try giving the food, and not having any other good option, they agree that it's worth a try. Allegretto gathers scraps of party to feed them and the goats move aside, allowing them to pass. In the next area, the party encounters a goat-herder tending to a reasonably sizable flock. Finding him in need, they provide him with a pair of Long Johns and he gives them some Goat's Milk in exchange. Later, the party encounters a young woman named Viola who is also a goat-herder. They help her to fend off some Maledictors that are menacing her goats. They then explain to her that they're on their way to meet with Count Waltz, and she agrees to join them as she feels she owes Count Waltz some payback. Many of her goats have been killed by the monsters mutated from the mineral powder that he created. After the party is separated and Viola, Allegretto, Jazz, Claves and Falsetto visit Cantabile Inn, Viola admits to Jazz that she's ashamed of herself for not doing more once she realized that something was wrong in the world. He tells her that Andantino can actually learn something from her and the kindness that she shows to her goats. After a series of events, the party travels back to Ritardando, hoping to meet back up with the rest of the group. Along the way, Viola returns to her house at the Chorus Plains to release her goats into the wild, as she will no longer be able to care for them for the time being. Monster Goats *Angel Goat *Eternal Green *Black Goat Gallery Goats on Chorus Plains.jpg|Goats blocking the party's progress on Chorus Plains I've Heard Goats Eat Paper.jpg|Allegretto gathers some paper to feed the goats. An Embarrassing Request.jpg|A goatherder makes a request for long johns. Behind the scenes *In the Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, the conversation between Jazz and Viola is different. Jazz asks her if the goats that she left behind are going to be alright, and she says that she thinks they'll be okay because they weren't fenced in and are pretty smart. Jazz agrees that they probably are, but even so, they probably couldn't guess that the reason their master hasn't come back is because she fell into a river. *In the PlayStation 3 version, if the party examines a picture of some odd flowers in the Church of EZI without having rescued Claves from Mysterious Unison, Viola will comment that she'd never let her goats eat flowers like that. Beat will be shocked that her goats eat flowers and Viola will comment that both she and Arco also eat flowers - picky eaters aren't allowed at her house. Category:World of Eternal Sonata